Spider-Man (2006)
'''Marvel's Spider-Man 'is a 2006 Marvel Comics film directed by Sam Raimi, co-produced by Kevin Feige, Columbia Pictures & Marvel Studios, with a screenplay penned by Jonathan Goldstein, John Francis Daley, Christopher Ford, Chris McKenna & Erik Sommers, as the first standalone film based on the fictional Marvel character, Spider-Man, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, in a set of future installments. The runtime of this movie is exactly 160 minutes. This film has three other sequels, ''Spider-Man II, Spider-Man III & Spider-Man IV which are followed off by a direct but second set of films, following Peter Parker's foray into adulthood. Logan Lerman stars as Spider-Man, alongside, Michael Keaton, Jason Isaacs, Nina Dobrev, Julianne Hough, Alex Pettyfer & Marisa Tomei. This film follows the first outing of Peter Parker as Spider-Man, who faces off against Adrian Toomes aka the Vulture to protect those he loves, and along the way, he realizes, that even Toomes is fighting for the same purpose. And yes.. this is an origin story. To be fair, this is in a universe where the Tobey films and Andrew films don't exist! xD Plot The film opens with Adrian Toomes, an underappreciated inventor and engineer, working for Oscorp Industries, barely making ends meet for his financially unstable family after a downsizing. Despite being offered by many black marketeers to spill the beans on Oscorp tech, he resists and insists to live an honest life. After he finishes development of his Vulture biomechanical flight technology, he attempts to get a demonstration from CEO Norman Osborn, who, in turn, illegally seizes ownership of his project and disowns Toomes' employment from Oscorp. Returning to his own personal laboratory, Toomes becomes tired and speechless, and infuriated, and dissapointed. Having had enough of his wife's tantrums and family's struggles, he unearths an unfinished flight exoskeleton and uses it to infiltrate Oscorp headquarters, and steal back his technology and lay waste to the building. After fleeing with his possessions, he meets up with the black marketeers and ex-Oscorp employees who offered him money previously, Phineas Mason, Herman Schultz and Jackson Brice, and together they quickly build an underground weapons cartel and sell advanced weapons to criminals. Cut to Peter Parker, one year later! High-school junior Peter Parker, residing in Queens, New York, lives with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and is a school outcast. He is shown to be exceptionally intellectual but is constantly ostracized by bullies Flash Thompson and company. On a school field trip, he visits a genetics laboratory in Oscorp, Horizons Laboratories, a second branch of the now destroyed main headquarters, with his friends Harry Osborn, son of Norman (who has a huge father complex) and Gwen Stacy (who shares a romantic tension with Peter) with his unrequited and mysterious love interest, Liz Allan who has recovered from her familial financial struggles and seems to be happy after a long time. There, they also meet up with Norman, who reveals to Peter that they are trying to lock their deal with Roxxon Industries to save Oscorp from bankruptcy. Harry's father complex starts to manifest in a dangerous new level. Peter is bitten by a genetically engineered "super spider." He escapes from the facility and falls unconscious. The next morning, Peter finds that he is no longer near-sighted, and his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique. At school, he finds that his body can produce webs, and his quickened reflexes let him avoid injury during a confrontation with Flash Thompson. Peter discovers he has developed superhuman speed, strength, the ability to stick to surfaces, and a heightened ability to sense danger. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn is met by his lawyer, Gustav Fiers, who tells him to keep his mouth shut, as Toomes has destroyed all evidence to place any case against him. Norman vows revenge. Meanwhile, sightings of the Vulture and conspiracy theories arise about his existence. Brushing off Ben's advice that "with great power comes great responsibility," Peter thinks of impressing Liz Allan with a car. He enters an underground fighting tournament and wins his first match, but the promoter cheats him out of his money. When a thief suddenly raids the promoter's office, Peter allows him to escape. Moments later, he discovers that Ben was carjacked, and killed. Peter pursues and confronts the carjacker, only to realize it was the thief he let escape. After Peter disarms him, the carjacker flees, but dies in the process. Meanwhile, after successfully stealing another batch of chemicals from Roxxon Industries, Toomes returns to his lair, and is called from a burner by Norman Osborn, who offers him a peace treaty to resolve their conflict and in exchange, some cash, to keep Oscorp out of their sight. Toomes denies the offer despite his temptation and Osborn's well-organized plea. Peter's trauma and guilt causes him to have a meltdown in class. Gwen, her father, Captain George Stacy of the NYPD, Harry and Liz console him. Peter finally realizes the depth of his uncle's words and ponders of utilizing his powers for good. He uses the spandex he used for wrestling to go out and swing around the cities and test his skills and abilities. He stops some local thugs from robbing a lady. In a montage, Peter becomes satisfied with his actions, several days goes by as Peter continues his activities, clearing the streets of crime, and trying to catch the local criminal, Aaron Dabis, he builds a pair of mechanical web-shooters to replace his uncomfortable and painful organic webbing that causes a lot of blood loss. Through the weeks, he also updates his costume, and at the end of the montage, he decides to use his powers to fight crimes and become the Amazing Spider-Man! Spider-Man becomes a sensation and a controversial figure, as authorities question his vigilancy and whether he is a hero or menace. Peter enters the Daily Bugle photography competition and takes staged photographs of himself as Spider-Man to submit to the grouchy editor-in-chief with a passionate hatred for Spider-Man, J. Jonah Jameson. He wins a grand and stores it in his account. As Peter struggles to balance his crime-fighting life while completing his homework, Toomes gets richer and Osborn makes more advances in manipulating Toomes for a resolution to prevent future conflicts. Peter quits the Academic Decathlon team to spend more time on his heroics and also to spare more time for his studies despite Gwen's annoyance. Liz and Peter get closer, and she invites him to her party. That day, Peter botches some local criminals using unusually high tech weapons for a bank robbery. That same night, Peter leaves Liz's party early to go to a deserted forest area, where a massive explosion occured. This was where Herman Schultz and Jackson Brice were testing their new recruit Aaron Davis' weapons handling skills. Spidey gives chase and is eventually apprehended and defeated by the Vulture and nearly killed. Toomes kills Jackson after seeing him as an obstacle to their money making ways. He calls Osborn and tells him that he agrees to discuss a peace treaty. Peter apprehends Aaron and learns that they are planning to go to Maryland to an abandoned salvage company compound for a rendezvous. Peter decides to rejoin the Academic Decathlon team that were to go to Washington D.C for the national quiz, as it was quite close to Maryland. Peter rejoins the team, and he and Liz decide to go out as dates at the homecoming, much to Gwen and Harry's dismay. Peter arrives at the compound after sneaking out of his hotel at midnight, where Norman and his goons, and Toomes and his, were in a rendezvous, discussing a peace treaty, and an exchange of cash for prevention of territorial conflict. Spider-Man blows his cover and Toomes' faction believes that Spider-Man is an undercover agent of Norman's and Norman's goons believe that Spider-Man is Toomes' mercenary. An all out gang war begins, and Norman's goons cover are blown, as they are revealed to be his corrupt FBI agents. Norman manipulates Spidey into believing that he was kidnapped and Spider-Man helps him escape with a getaway truck. Spidey and the Vulture clash. Toomes and Schultz escapes, and so does Peter, but the rest perish as the warehouse is bombed. Peter returns to Queens, where he is suspended in school, for sneaking off and abandoning the Decathlon. May tells Peter to get his life back together, and Peter decides to do so, but before that, he visits the Osborns, where Norman announces that his deal with Roxxon has successfully been approved, and their financial future is secured. Norman tells Peter to set him up in a meeting with Spider-Man, after seeing that he took his pictures in the Daily Bugle newspaper. Later that day, Spidey meets up with Osborn, who tells him to secure Osborn Tower, which he suspects might be attacked by Toomes. The feds soon start to catch on to the true identity of the Vulture. Toomes dismantles his organization and disintegrates his warehouse and all of his inventions so that it nobody can trace them. With no option left, Toomes decides to retaliate against Osborn, and Herman decides to join him because of their mutual hatred of the man. At the night of the homecoming dance, Peter goes to Liz' house to discover that Adrian Toomes is her father. As Toomes is dropping the two young ones to the school, he quickly realizes Peter's alter-ego and threatens him in private that if he interferes with his business, he will kill everybody he loves. Peter leaves his IPhone intentionally on his car, and apologizes to Liz, before rushing to prevent Toomes from launching his assault on Osborn. He suits up as Spidey and is confronted by Herman, aka the Shocker in the school's parking lot. He defeats him. Gwen and Harry rush to the scene. Spidey tells Gwen to call the police, and he takes Harry's phone and uses his "Track My IPartner" app to track his phone's location, and he discovers that Toomes has docked himself in a lair near the Manhattan Airport, realizing that he plans to infiltrate a cargo plane from Ravencroft that is to be delivered to Chicago, in Oscorp's second division. Peter subdues Toomes in his lair, who throws the entire building on top of him. Peter uses his determination and undying wish to protect the innocent to pick himself out of the rubble. He chases Toomes once again who climbs atop of the cargo plane. Spidey does so too, and they have a battle high in the skies. The plane is redirected to the Coney Islands, where it splits into two clean halves and crashes. After battling their way through a rollercoaster, Peter is distracted saving some citizens from the debris of their battle. This gives Toomes enough time to go to the remaining cargo, but Peter gives chase again. Toomes beats the life out of Peter, who is lying, smothered in blood in the ground. Toomes' equipment malfunctions and Peter saves him just before an explosion tears him into pieces. After a brief conversation, understanding each other's motives, Peter forgives Toomes, and they both gain mutual respect for each other. Toomes is arrested soon. Osborn is hailed as a public hero, as he is claimed be the man who risked his life to go undercover and foil the threat of the Vulture. Peter apologizes to Liz and bids farewell to her, depositing the grand he won from the Daily Bugle to her bank account. Peter reconciles with Gwen, and both of them discover that they have some sort of attraction towards each other. Harry stands up to Osborn for neglecting his needs, and Osborn gives a shallow embracement, while giving off a sinister, bloated smile, displaying a shred of his megalomaniacal personality. Toomes refutes the idea of knowing the identity of Spider-Man, protecting Peter from oppositions, knowing he is a good kid. Peter and his aunt visit Ben's grave and Peter realizes that he wants to be Spider-Man, and this was the gift that he was given to protect the ones who needed help. He decides to accept the title as the Spider-Man, and after going around the city, and learning to practice his swinging, Peter takes a glorious leap into the skies as Spider-Man. Cast *Logan Lerman as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes/The Vulture *Nina Dobrev as Liz Allan Toomes *Julianne Hough as Gwen Stacy *Alex Pettyfer as Harry Osborn *Jason Isaacs as Norman Osborn *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Sean Bean as Ben Parker *JK Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson (cameo; one scene) *Bokeem Woodbine as Herman Schultz/Shocker II *Logan Marshall-Green as Jackson Brice/Shocker *Martin Starr as Mr. Harrington *Stan Lee as hot dog vendor (cameo) Time Frame *10 minutes- Vulture introduced *22 minutes- Peter and gang introduced *25 minutes- Osborn and Gustav Fiers *27 minutes- A peak at Toomes’ new life *36 minutes- New powers *42 minutes- Convo with Ben and May, along with Gwen. Back to school along with another convo with Liz. *47 minutes- With Great Power comes great responsibility speech given *51 minutes- Bonesaw defeated *52 minutes- Money rejected and burglar let cross by *55 minutes- Uncle Ben found dead and vengeance mode activated *61 minutes- Killer found and killed *64 minutes- Toomes and Osborn talk toget their shit together and decide to sign a peace treaty and resolve their conflict. Toomes rejects this but Osborn tells him to give him a call, knowing Toomes will call back. *66 minutes- Ben's Funeral *68 minutes- Peter has a meltdown and breakdown in class *70 minutes- Peter realizes the depth of his uncle’s words *74 minutes- Peter tests out his powers and skills as a crime-fighter *76 minutes- The Amazing Spider-Man is introduced after two months of sensation! Also, the montage includes Spidey failing to catch the local criminal Aaron Davis from car thefts. *78 minutes- Daily Bugle and shenanigans *83 minutes- Conversation with Gwen and Harry in school, grades flunking realization, and getting more closer with Liz, about the Academic Decathlon and Homecoming dance and she invites him to her party. Flash challenges Peter to bring Spidey to the party. *84 minutes- Peter fails to catch the local criminal, Aaron Davis once again. *85 minutes- Bank robbery scene *88 minutes- Peter goes to the party with Harry and Gwen who are dropped off by Norman Osborn, he is too stupid enough to realize Gwen’s advances, and instead spends time with Liz. *92 minutes- He tries to come out as Spider-Man, only to get distracted by a big blue explosion and pursues Schultz and Jackson, only for the Vulture to intervene. Peter nearly killed. *95 minutes- Jackson Brice is killed by Toomes who decides to make the deal with Osborn and also track down Spidey. *97 minutes- Spidey confronts Aaron Davis and learns the weapons' cartel's plans. *98 minutes- He realizes Schultz is going to Maryland to rendezvous with Toomes and deduces it is their secret lair, and decides to rejoin the Academic Decathlon Team in DC. *100 minutes- Bus journey!! *103 minutes- Convo with Harry. Liz arrives. *105 minutes- Peter and Liz kiss. A jealous gwen looking at them tho lolol. Liz and Peter decide to go to the homecoming dance together. *106 minutes- Peter travels to the location where Schultz is in now. *110 minutes- Osborn and Toomes discuss business. Spidey infiltrates the abandoned salvage company compound. Spidey thinks Toomes has kidnapped Osborn. His cover is blown. Toomes’ faction believes Spidey is Norman’s undercover agent, and Norman’s thugs believe that Spidey is Toomes’ minions, and an all out gang war ensues. *114 minutes- Norman convinces Spidey that he was lured in here, and manipulates him into getting him to safety. Spidey and Vulture clash, while Norman actually reveals that he brought in feds with him since he can’t publicly disclose that he knows Toomes is the Vulture since suspicions would also be averted at an ‘ex Oscorp employee turning on his boss’ incident. *122 minutes- Peter escapes. He goes back to school only to get suspended for missing the Decathlon and running off somewhere else. May tells Peter to get his shit back together, and Peter decides to do so and complete his assignments, but not before going to Harry’s house in the guise of homework. He also ponders whether Spider-Man is a burden or a responsibility. There, he has a convo with Norman who says that he has been busy wronging some rights. Norman also announces to Harry that they have been successful in getting the deal with Roxxon Industries, which will secure Oscorp’s financial future. Peter believes that Norman was innocent. Later, he suits up as Spidey and confronts him, and Norman claims that he led the feds into his lair, suspecting that Toomes, his ex-employee was the mysterious Vulture. Norman manipulates Peter into solving the Vulture crisis, making him believe that Toomes is a bad person. He has his buildings surrounded by the feds. *125 minutes- With the feds up to their nose, Toomes has no option left to destroy their warehouse and destroy all of their works so that it is untraceable. Phineas bids goodbye and Toomes has nothing left other than to escape, but even then, he will be chased forever. With no option left, Toomes vows retaliation, and Herman sympathizes with Toomes, telling him that he hated Osborn too, and the two decide to retaliate as one last act. *124 minutes- Peter prepares for the Homecoming dance and is shell shocked to discover in Liz’ house, that her father is Adrian Toomes!!!! Destiny is abound to Peter and bad luck! *127 minutes- Toomes figures out Peter’s identity as Spidey *128 minutes- Toomes gives him the talk and tells him not to interfere with his business. *130 minutes- Peter apologizes to Liz and proceeds to leave to confront the Vulture, believing that he will attack Oscorp. *133 minutes- He faces the Shocker who was put in the school’s parking lot, to keep Peter in their sights. Spidey defeats the Shocker. Gwen and Harry arrive to the scene. He tells Gwen to call the NYPD. *134 minutes- Spidey takes Harry’s IPhone and uses his Track My IPhone App to track his Iphone which he intentionally left in Toomes’ car. He believes that Toomes is heading for an assault in Oscorp, however, he instead closes in on to the airport, where a cargo plane, belonging to Roxxon is being lifted to Chicago. Peter deduces that he is trying to steal tech from the cargo plane to secure his own family’s future. *138 minutes- Spidey confronts Toomes in his lair near the airport. They have a showdown and Vulture throws the entire building in top of Peter. Peter uses his strength and wish to protect his loved ones to lift him up from the rubble. *139 minutes- He catches on with the Vulture. *146 minutes- A battle on top of the cargo plane, high on the skies, occurs. The plane splits into two clean halves and sinks into the Coney Island plains. One half explodes, and the other half crashes just outside the amusement park. Spidey and Vulture battle through rollercoasters and a ferris wheel, saves some citizens from debris of their battle, Vulture uses this as a distraction to collect the remaining tech and flee. Spidey gives chase and battles the Vulture in a bloody match who beats the life out of Peter. A near-dead Peter falls lying on the ground, but Vulture sees that a piece of cargo still remains, but his suit malfunctions and Peter saves him from his own death. *149 minutes- Peter has a conversation with Toomes and how the world is so unfair to them. Peter apologizes to Toomes, and Toomes does so too, after Peter tells him that he will protect Liz. The authorities arrive to arrest him. *152 minutes- Peter bids farewell to Liz. *154 minutes- Peter’s convo with Harry and Gwen, and finally realizes that he might have some affection for Gwen. *155 minutes- Harry confronts his father and slams him for neglecting his needs. Norman gives a shallow embracement, and smiles in a sinister fashion, revealing his megalomaniacal personality, joyous that he has defeated his opponent Toomes in the game of power. *156 minutes- Toomes refutes the idea to his prisonmate that he knows the identity of Spider-Man. *157 minutes- Peter visits Ben’s grave with May and finally decides that he will take the life of Spider-Man as a grave responsibility and carry out his uncle’s goodwill forever. *160 minutes- Peter perfects his swing and goes around the city as Spider-Man. Trivia *The movie is set in 2006, because at that time, all the main high-school actors, Peter Parker, Liz, Gwen and Harry, etc, played by their respective actors, would be around the same age of 14 or 15-16, making them suitable for their roles. *Mary Jane Watson (played by Lily Collins) is mentioned by Aunt May in this film. Category:Movies Category:Spider-Man movies Category:Spider-Man Category:DuttPanda Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe (DuttPanda)